


Stay Out Of The Clouds

by thegirlwholoveshorror



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Army, Alternate Universe - College/University, Clubbing, Darkness Around The Heart, Delirium, Discussion of Abortion, F/M, Heartbreak, M/M, New York City, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 06:09:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11285289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlwholoveshorror/pseuds/thegirlwholoveshorror
Summary: “I believed you when you called me the villain;Like the devil, I was cast out and defined by sin;I believed I could be some kind of hero, but I got lost;And on my way to Heaven,I was dragged through hell.” — Chiodos, Behvis Bullock





	Stay Out Of The Clouds

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a/some kind of one-shot that belongs to the 'Don't Stop Smoking And Drinking' Verse.

INNER REFLECTIONS ~

Apparently, the world doesn't stop **turning** when you get your heart broken. In fact, it doesn't even consider it.  

In the grand scheme of things, I guess you're just not that important, and you're definitely not irreplaceable — no matter how hard and well you build your business, your family, your community... In the end, you'll always end up alone, cold and in the dark.

Therefore, it's no surprise that, three months later, Sandra and Jared were moving in together into an apartment just on the outskirts of the City, out in the lower suburbs, while Jensen continued on with his miserable life in the City, not only heartsick, but surrounded by crushing poverty and violence. I guess you could call it fate or karma though that eventually, Jared would walk in on her sucking faces with Chad on his leaving room couch, in broad daylight, just like Jensen had stumbled upon them doing that just a few months prior, and kick the bitch out on her ass, right to the curb, hatred and malice boiling inside of him and over the edge with what was the end to a relationship that was made through alcohol and founded on the notion of dominance, lies and power, between two very sick people with opulence and arrogance, subjected to taunts and sneers, between the two behind closed doors and to the whole world, in a way that still haunts Jensen sometimes when he closes his eyes.

So then, although your world may have fallen apart, the rest of the world carries on as normal and, even though you're at a standstill, laying face-down or on your side in your vomit and tears, everyone else is moving forward and going about their lives as if there's no tomorrow.

They'll get ahead of you in everything and, just like that, you'll find yourself alone, drawn even more into the darkness, forgotten and left for **dead** , your body feeling something like being immersed in a cloud, being able to drop thunder and lightning here and there when you feel like it, but with nobody there to notice you or take away your fears, and Jensen would be left to find Jared through the bottom of a bottle, feeling like a fool... 

Over the course of the next year, during his **heartbreak** and the various bumps in the proverbial road of his now adult life, well, it shouldn't come too much as a surprise to you that Jensen never went to sleep sober, and, with that being said, sometimes, he didn't go to sleep alone: Alexis, Tom, Jeffrey, Alona, Wentworth and Justin were his conquests, or should I say the ones that he somehow managed to stumble across in the wilderness of the City, in his drunken daze and thanks to the nights spent out in the clubs with his knit-tight group of friends, and allow them into his bed.

Where there's smoke, after all, there's going to be a fire. And where there's fire, there's the potential for a disaster. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what your thoughts are.


End file.
